Sleep a Wink
by SugarButter
Summary: Marionette nearly strangles Mike for a third time and he feels extremely guilty at the accident, however Mike doesn't seem fazed. One-shot. Based on Can't Go Home Again. NSFW


Mike tried to suppress the moan as Marionette lowered himself on top of the male and rolled his hips against the human's, so instead let out a sort of choked gasp. Marionette is quick to remove his jeans and underwear to grasp the male's sensitive length. "Mari~" He cooed, attempting to buck his hips into his fabric hand but Marionette held him firm with his other hand.

Mike hand found its way around to Marionette's back as he began to attempt to draw out a string slowly, where Marionette happily complied as he shared the power with his lover and Mari gave a trill of delight before his chimes switched to warbling. As Mike tugged tightly on a string, Marionette's hands fisted, one of them still on Mike's length and it caused the man to gasp and excitedly buck his hips, trying to get more of the pleasing stimulation. Marionette eagerly ran his hand up and down his dick to get another moan of his name and another sharp tug on a string.

Marionette only then let go of his length and dropped down onto the man, rolling his hips once again against Mike before grinding into him as Mike toyed seductively with another one of his more sensitive strings.

Marionette allowed two strings to wrap around Mike, trying to pull him even closer as he moved against the man roughly. "Mari, oh MARI!" Mike cried out as a more sensitive spot was reached and thrusted into Marionette's hips, who ground against him as he thrusted again. "That- oh! Mari right... augh~" Mike was trying to talk but each time he uttered a word Marionette pushed harder against him.

Marionette closed his eyes as Mike tugged slowly on a string and gave a quiet hum of delight. Mike tugged sharply and hard against the string suddenly and Marionette ground against him even harder, making Mike's hips buck once again in pleasure.

Though the shifting from Mike caused something more dire to occur. The string that was wrapped around his arm and chest slid up, catching Mike's neck in a choke. And Marionette, not able to feel the actual strings but rather the pressure from the strings being tugged out, had no idea.

"Mari." Mike choked out, attempting to get his attention, but Marionette kept his eyes closed and continued to now hump against the human, hardly noticing the noises no longer came from him as adrenaline fully coursed through his body. "Mari! MARI!" Marionette, though, thought his name was being said out of pleasure, not panic, as those two sounded awful close, if not the same.

Mike gave a choked gasp for air, though Marionette still believed it was from the pleasure. But he finally, after a particularly loud scream of his name with hardly any air with the lack of fluid running from his length, Marionette opened his eyes in confusion to see a red-faced, panicing Mike and teleported to the other side of the bed in an instant, any and all desire to please and be pleased drained from his body as he raised his fabric hands to his face and gave a tuning noise of pure mortification in himself.

"Mike, I-I'm so _sorry!_ I didn't- I wouldn't... I swear I-" Marionette couldn't form a complete sentence from the shock as Mike gasped in air before finally replying. "Mari, it's fine. It wasn't your fault."

"But it _was!_ " Marionette argued back, purple beginning to run down his face as the weight of the entire situation crushed down on him and he gave a noise of dispair. "I nearly _killed you_ Mike, that isn't _okay!"_

Mike slipped his arms around his lithe waist in an attempt to comfort the obviously guilty and mortified animatronic, but didn't expect to be pushed away from the grasp. "Don't touch me Mike, _please._ I'll only hurt you."

"Nonsense Mari, you didn't know! You can't feel your wires!" Mike countered, but Marionette, still avoiding his lover's gaze out of guilt, quickly responded. "That doesn't make you immune to choking and dying though, now does it?!"

Mike sighed and understood why the Puppet would feel so guilty but he knew it wasn't the animatronic's fault. Mike took his face and made Marionette look at him, but his eyes shifted so he was obviously looking away. "Mari, I forgive you. It's all over and done... hey, how about..." Mike thought for a moment, "we make a code word, maybe like porcupine or applesauce, that means that we are actually hurting or might die or just all around want to stop? Because I'll admit, maybe saying your name wasn't the smartest move. How would you have known something was wrong when a few seconds before I was whining your name?" Mike's words caused an uncontrolled shudder of pleasure to run through Marionette when he didn't want it to.

Mike wrapped his arms around the puppet and attempted to coax out a string, though Marionette resisted and didn't allow the string to come out. He didn't want to be rendered in such a helpless state when he had nearly killed the love of his life accidentally only minutes before. Mike then switched out his tactics and laid his head against Marionette's buttons, after laying a comforting kiss on the top one. Marionette felt an inward shiver of delight but ignored it as he, begrudgingly, let a fabric hand run through Mike's hair. He didn't feel safe around Mike, but he also knew Mike, and the Mike he knew wouldn't back down.

Eventually, Mike's eyes shut and he slowly slipped into a sleeping state, and Marionette refused to move an inch as he still felt guilty over what had happened.

Though the entire night, Marionette stayed awake. He didn't sleep a wink.


End file.
